Speak Now
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Implied NaruSaku. Sasuke interrupts Naruto's wedding in hopes of getting him back...inspired by the song Speak Now


**Speak Now:**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, implied NaruSaku**

**Rating: K – if it's wrong let me know, I don't remember putting any cuss words, but sometimes I forget**

**Song of Inspiration: Speak Now – Taylor Swift**

**I own nothing**

**This is just a short one shot, really nothing special about it, and really not one of my best. I just got inspired while listening to the new Taylor Swift CD and decided to write it since I haven't written anything lately. **

**_NS_**

"Are you happy?" The question lingered. It had been a month since the two had seen each other, probably because the one being asked the question was avoiding the other. It hadn't always been like this though they used to be lovers. The secrecy of their relationship broke them up.

Black eyes stared into blue, waiting for an answer to his question. The man waiting was Sasuke Uchiha, and the one who was unsure if he should answer was Naruto Uzumaki. They were in love with each other, but neither thought their families would approve, so they tried to move on.

"I'm getting married," Naruto finally responded. It wasn't the answer Sasuke was looking for, but it was an answer. It told him that he wasn't truly happy, because if he were, he would have said so. He wouldn't have come up with an alternative that just made him seem happy.

"That's not what I asked," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto, his black eyes boring into him as if he could see right through him. It made Naruto feel uncomfortable how well Sasuke seemed to know him. Though it was probably after so many years of friendship, followed by a secret relationship, and then voidance.

"What do you want to hear? That I still love you? You know that I do, but I'm getting married in a week. We can't happen and you know that. No one would approve," Sasuke tried to respond to Naruto's words, but Naruto quickly walked away. Naruto could feel his heart beat faster, like it always seemed to when he was around Sasuke.

The blonde frowned as he thought about how Sakura refused to let him invite Sasuke, so he had been avoiding him. He had missed hanging out with Sasuke, it wasn't like they hadn't been friends before they had dated and Sakura could see the obvious look they gave each other even if no one else could. Everyone saw them as just best friends, but he knew he could never be just friends with Sasuke, it wasn't that simple. He settled for Sakura because she was what people thought he would go for, she was what was expected. He didn't love her; she was more like a best friend than anything.

**_NS_**

Sunday morning, Naruto took a deep breath, wondering if he was making the right decision. He was getting ready for the wedding, yet all he could think about was Sasuke. "Are you okay?" Kiba, his best man asked.

Naruto looked at him and frowned as he lied, "Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed as he walked out of the room, followed by Kiba, who wasn't convinced.

"Hey man, I can tell when you are and aren't fine, and right now you aren't," Kiba said as he stopped him in his tracks. Naruto knew that he couldn't tell him the truth, he and Sasuke agreed on that. He looked down as he thought of an excuse.

"I'm just nervous, that's all," Naruto said, hoping that Kiba believed him. "This is it you know." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, for being 26 he knew he wasn't a very good liar.

"Right," Kiba said skeptically. He just followed Naruto so that they could take their places for the wedding, the entire time wondering what was truly on his mind.

As Naruto got to his place, he looked out at the people in the church. He thought his wedding would be better, that he would be more exciting.

**_NS_**

Sasuke looked at the church that he knew Naruto's wedding was being held in. He wasn't invited, but he didn't care. He walked in, staying out of view. He knew that if Sakura saw him he'd be kicked out of there before he could do what he came to.

He was an Uchiha, it wasn't like him to interrupt any occasion, but he knew he had to do something. As he looked around all he saw was a field of pastel colors that he knew was Sakura's family. It made him sick to his stomach as he thought that Naruto would marry into that family. He saw all their friends and it made him a little annoyed that he wasn't invited, though he had a feeling he knew why. He knew Sakura could see it but she just didn't care.

As the wedding started, Sasuke watched from the back trying to decide if he wanted to go through with his plan or not. He was looking at Naruto; he could see that he wasn't happy. He was pretending to be happy, but the smile wasn't real.

"Does anyone have reason to believe these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold peace," preacher said. Naruto looked toward the door almost as if he expected Sasuke to walk in and stop the wedding. Sasuke took a deep breath before walking into view.

"Wait," Sasuke spoke up. His eyes were looking at Naruto as everyone went silent and shocked. No one expected anyone to actually say anything.

"Sasuke?" Kiba, Sakura and Naruto said, though with very different reactions. Kiba was shocked, Sakura was angry, and Naruto was relieved.

"If I'm wrong or out of line you can tell me to leave and I'll be out of your life forever," he said looking at Naruto. "But if not then don't get married. You know why I'm here."

Naruto looked at him, then at Sakura. The blonde let go of Sakura's hand as he looked at Sasuke. He was torn between the two. He knew with Sasuke it might be looked down on, but he'd be in love. With Sakura he may not be in love, but he knew people would be okay with it.

Sasuke looked at him, wanting an answer. Naruto felt his heart beat faster, he knew he couldn't turn down what Sasuke was offering. He couldn't believe was going to walk out on his wedding, but it was for love. "I'm sorry Sakura," he said as he ran toward Sasuke grabbing his hand as he pulled him along, running out of the church.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Anywhere but here," Naruto responded as they continued to run. Sasuke just chuckled, completely understanding. By the time they finally stopped running, they had made it to a near by park. "I can't believe that I did that," Naruto said, completely out of breath.

"You don't regret it right?" Sasuke asked, a little worried what the answer may be.

"No, I could never regret you, Sasuke," Naruto said. "I just regret proposing to Sakura at all," the blonde admitted. Sasuke nodded, understanding.

"I have a condition to all this," Sasuke said suddenly as they sat in the park. Naruto looked at him, confused.

"What?" he asked. Naruto felt his heart race, hoping it wasn't a deal breaker kind of condition.

"We can't be a secret," Sasuke said. "I'm done with secrets, this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for secrets," he frowned as he looked at the other man, hoping his condition wouldn't make him lose the man he loved.

Naruto was silent for a moment before looking at Sasuke, "I think everyone knows anyway. Besides, there is no way I'm giving you up." He pulled Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a very pubic and passionate kiss.

"You're mine, I don't care who knows," Naruto said into Sasuke's ear, making a shiver run down his spine. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sasuke said with a small smile. People were staring, but they didn't care. They were just happy to be together again, this time with no secrets.

**The End**


End file.
